Fire Emblem: The setting of a Dark Moon
by Unshapenconch51
Summary: Based straight after Grima has been defeated and the world is going into a new peace. It's the aftermath of this battle. Chrom is having to deal with the death of his tactician and wife, Robin. As he tries to adapt to a new life, as a single father, exalt and leader in the bringing of peace.
1. Chapter 1

A new time of peace had come, it was long deserved and the people were welcome to it. Across the world, the heroism of the people involved had become well known. The only people no happy at the ending of the conflict where those involved in the fighting those who had lost a friend. They had all travelled back to Yllise and as they did they were all full of sorrow. The Exalt was the most distressed, he had not just lost a valued tactician, but a friend, a queen, a wife, and the mother of his child. He had told his shepherds that they should remain strong for her, to continue and to let her legacy be more than that of sadness. She wouldn't have wanted that. But, he was finding it hard to follow even his own words. She was dead. She killed herself for them, for the future, for the children, and for him.

He came to the castle that lie in the middle of the city, the castle that had been his home since childhood. His home, his sisters' home, his daughters home and… her home. He walked to the throne room and looked around. Last time he was here, she made a promise. She said she would be careful to come home to their daughter. She broke that promise.

"Father?" his daughter from the future was behind him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. She has lost her parents before, she was strong but this was new to him. He composed himself and turned to her. She looked so much like him. He found himself wishing that she only looked more like her, so she could have more of her. He smiled to his adult daughter. He must be strong for his people, for all that he had left. "Welcome home, Lucina." His child smiled, and there he saw it. He saw **her** smile. The memories came flooding back. Finding her in that field, walking in on each other. Telling each other they were soul mates. His closest confident. Fighting side by side.

"Sire?" A petite made was standing near the door. She looked bowed her head and took a step closer, she was staring at Lucina. "Everything okay?" She looked down at the floor "I just thought you might like to see your daughter sire, she has missed you a lot and I am sure she would love to see her parents." She looked around, "Where is madam Robin?" Her name. No one has said her name since they left the battle ground. He didn't think it would cut so much hearing a name he used to love so much to hear. Lucina and Chrom lowered their heads. Lucina spoke, she knew how much pain her father must be in. They were very similar, she went through the same pain when she lost her parents and the world around her to Grima.

" My fa…. The exalt will be through shortly. He may need time to change. I'm sure the princess Lucina wouldn't want to see her father like this." She smiled and this seemed to be enough for the maid to bow and leave. Lucina turned to her father and then held him tight. Tears started to gracefully fall from her eyes, down her cheeks and on to her father. "You don't have to be strong all the time. No one expects you to be strong. I know how much you loved her." For a moment, he let his pain over take him, he held his daughter so close and so tightly. He stood there for what felt like a century. He let lose a tear and felt that the world was crushing around him. He thought about the future without her, not her laugh, her intelligence, and the moments they made a fool of themselves together. He thought about his daughter without a mother, the loss she suffered through no fault of her own. He then felt anger, _how could she sacrifice herself for them? There was another option, the future was something they didn't have to deal with_. He wanted her…. Her needed her…


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Lucina, I need to go. I need to see my daughter… the baby"

"I know father." Chrom slowly dropped his arms and stepped away from Lucina. He didn't know what else to do so he turned away and headed towards his room. On arrival plans, had been made for him to bathe and have a change of clothes. As he entered their room he took a deep breath. His room used to be spotless and simple, as a shepherd he wasn't in the city often so hadn't made it very homely. When he married, she gave the room personality. She enjoyed her memories, mainly because she had lost hers and never wanted to forget again. Paintings from villagers lie in the room, letters hung on the walls. Broken and damaged weapons hung in various places, each had a meaning to her. Each a memory. On the bed lay multiple books. He remembered telling her to tidy them before they left. Chrom chuckled to himself even though looking at her belongings made the pain in his chest grow.

The en-suite had a bath tub full of hot steaming water. A tear fell down his cheek. It made him think of the times they ran into each other, the embarrassment and then the laughs that they had with each other after. How he wished the pain would stop. He started to take off his armour, the weight leaving his body was nothing compared to the weight that was still on his chest. He places falchion so it would be nearby when he got in the bath. He looked down to his chest and saw all the bruises and scarring. He realised then how much his joints ached. As he slipped into the bath he started to relax. He wished she was here to see to her bruises like she would always do after training and when on the road.

Chrom hadn't slept since Grima fell. Every time he closed his eyes he would see the moment again. That dreaded moment. But the heat of the bath and the steam filling the air was making him fall to sleep. He slowly closed his eyes.

"Chrooom, Chrooom" her voice was so soft and smooth. It was comforting to hear that voice. A voice that always remained calmed even during the most difficult battles, offering guidance and protecting everyone. "Wake up Chrom, what are you doing lying her. This isn't any place to sleep" He was sleeping in the middle of field, just like the one where he found her. "Are you okay? You went for a walk and didn't come back. Lucina missed you" A young Lucina, around 2 years old walked up to Chrom and climbed on top of him, he was filled with joy at looking at his family. "You're going to miss out on dinner, Lissa and Frederick are coming around and they're bringing little Owain." Her smile when from cheek to cheek, she picked up Lucina and held her to the side of her body. She then put her hand out to help Chrom up. "Emmeryn is waiting come on." He stood up and hugged his wife and daughter. Their warmth radiated throughout his body. He had never felt as safe. "Careful, you're squeezing me to death" she then gave a laugh that filled the field with what felt like a warm ray from the sun. He let them go and she put Lucina down. Then Lucina started to run forward, and she ran after her. Her cloak floating behind her. "Come on Chrrrrooooommmm." That smile again. And then a scream. It was Lucina's scream. And adult Lucina fell out of a portal in the sky and behind her Grima. Grima was heading for the young Lucina. Her mother pushed her out of the way. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo!"

He woke up still screaming no. Frederick and Lissa ran into the room " Chrom? Chrom?"

"Don't come in, I'm fine"

"Sire?"

"Chrom?"

"It was just a dream, I'm fine. I'll be coming now. Let me just get dressed." He stepped out of the bath, dried himself and put on some light clothes. He didn't think there was a need for any amour at a time like this. As he left their room he saw Lissa waiting outside. She has a large smile on her face. He wondered how she could smile at a time like this, but she knew it was all for him. Lissa only ever wanted to see people happy. "Have you seen Lucina yet today?" It then occurred to Chrom that the Lucina situation could get very confusing, he smiled and looked at his little sister. "Which one?" Lissa gave out a sound of confusion and then did her signature laugh "I guess we'll have to find a way to distinguish them." Lissa then dropped her laugh and looked to the floor. "I…I was told that… you… you need to..." She cleared her throat. "You need to tell the people of Ro…Her death. And then a funeral will be expected." Chrom saw the pain in her eyes, his little sister loved her. They got so close during the war. No wonder she also struggled to say her name. He found comfort in that. Knowing he wasn't the only one who mourned her so deeply he couldn't even say or hear her name without feeling horrible intense pain. "Thank you Lissa, I l know it must have been hard for you to relay that message." Lissa then started to sob. She cried like the day when Emmeryn fell. Chrom jumped over to her and held her, he hated to see his little sister cry. She didn't deserve to be put through this.

When she stopped crying she stepped away and smiled. But this smile had less effort put into it. Chrom had a feeling she couldn't fake her smile even if she wanted to. They then walked with each other in silence. Neither of them knew what to say and neither on them really wanted to talk. Chrom decided it was time to face his daughter. She shouldn't have waited this long to see her father. Her only parent.

They stood at the front of the nursery door. Lissa then turned to Chrom, "You should go in. She wouldn't want you to not spend time with Lucina." Then Lissa turned and left. Chrom could hear her sniffles as she walked away. Chrome waited one moment more, put a smile on his face and then opened the door.

The cot was empty in the rocking chair next to the cot sat Sumia with Lucina in her arms. "Oh, Captain. Sorry, the wet nurse needed to go…" Chrom walked towards Sumia and looked at his daughter lying in her arms. Lucina opened her eyes and smiled upon seeing Chrom. She then put her arms up to Chrom. This filled Chrom with joy. Even though he knew she probably didn't remember him, her wanting him was enough to lighten the pressure on his chest. He leant down and picked up his daughter. Sumia then stood up and bowed. "There's no need for that Sumia, we're friends." Sumia blushed and then fell over a teddy bear on the floor, while walking backwards. Chrom laughed. "Sorry, Captain." He continued to laugh and then looked down to Lucina who was laughing along with him. Sumia got up blushing harder than ever. "Thank you Sumia, I haven't laughed like that in a while. Are you okay?" She pattered herself down and giggled "I'm fine, thank you… Sorry, Captain but I better go. I need to make sure Gaius actually ate something other than sweets." She giggled again and then left.

Chrom then sat alone with his child in his arms, praying that she would always have someone in her life to look after her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Chrom woke up Lucina was cooing in his arms and playing with his top. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping but from the looks of the sun it was probably early morning. He looked at Lucina into her eyes and smiled, he wished so deeply he could share this moment with his wife. "Father?" At the door stood his elder Lucina, he smiled. "How can I help?" She walked in the nursery and looked around with a little smile on her face. "I have so many fond memories of this room, it was turned into my bedroom when I got older, I didn't want a different room. I liked that it was so close to you and mother. But…" she looked down, thinking that what she said may have upset her father. "What's your favourite memory in here?" Chrom looked at Lucina and smiled. "When I started my studies, I started to mess around and get in trouble. I wanted to train, not learn. So, when you and mother heard you came in. Mirriel had had enough of my misbehaving. You came in and told Mirriel she could leave. I thought I was in so much trouble. Then you and mother took me outside for training. We had so much fun. You and I teamed up against mother. She won though. You both said that it was because she studied more. Because mother had both learning and physical training she could win. Since that day, I made sure to study hard."

"Don't cry Lucina." The tears where falling onto the floor and Lucina just stood there. Chrom wanted to get up and comfort her but Lucina in his arms had fallen asleep. "I was always a daddy's girl. Ever since I was young. But mother never resented me for it, she loved me so much and never let me down even though I never sought her approval or… She was always easy to talk to, and I Knew she hated those dresses but she still wore them for me. I miss her so much." Lucina started to sob. "I miss her too. I don't know how I'm going to raise Nia alone. I was never the parent. Emmeryn was the mothering one, so is Lissa. I was always the warrior. Robin was such a caring person, she would have been a great mother." Lucina looked at her father, "You were great, I couldn't have asked for a better father. Maybe you were away more than I would have liked, but when I got older I understood why." They both smiled and then looked at the sleeping child in chrom's arms. "She has a bright future now and that's thanks to mother. Even if she isn't here she is a wonderful mother because she did what any parent should do. She ensured her child's future."

"Thank you Lucina." A small knock came to the door, Lucina gestured for them to come in. Inigo walked in and bowed to Chrom. He looked to Lucina and smiled. "I just wanted to come and say that some of us guys from the future are leaving tomorrow. Now that the world is safe and we know we have a future for our selves better than the ones we had, we don't want to hang around. We will cause too many questions and don't want to prevent our own birth." Lucina looked down at the ground, Chrom noticed that she seemed to be upset that her comrades were leaving. "I know that Severa, Owain and I are heading East, it's not very well explored so thought we could make a name for ourselves. Cynthia, Kjelle and Laurent are going to travel and hone their skills together. They have said that they may return. Yarne, is wanting to travel to try and find some more people like him, he hopes that someone other than his mother and him must have survived. I believe Nah is doing something similar but she hopes to study with Tiki." Lucina gave out a slight sigh and then rose her head, she then started to speak. "Gerome and Noire are hoping to stay here, their parents are leaving so they shouldn't raise too many questions is they stay. And Brady is going to stay with Maribelle, so he shouldn't be too far away. It would be nice if we could all stay though."

"This isn't our time Lucina, we will see each other again. I want to see me as a child, I have some advice to give myself. But I don't want to prevent my birth but hanging around." He then lowered his head. "I hope this is okay with you Chrom." Chrom smiled, he knew his daughter wouldn't like his answer but it is the only one he could give "You are all grown adults, who have survived a terrible future and created a better one for all our children. This kingdom owes you, no matter what you do you have my blessing. And I wish that you all return at least for a visit and stay safe."

Lucina looked a little betrayed by this but Chrom knew this was the best choice to make and she would appreciate it in the future. Inigo bowed once again and then left, Chrom noticed that before he departed he took a final glance at Lucina who was watching him leave. "I'm going to take my leave father, hopefully I can get people to change their minds and stay." She then left. Chrom stood and placed the sleeping Lucina in the cot. He Kissed her on the forehead and then slowly closed the door. He thought it was about time that he dealt with issues relating to being the exalt.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked into the throne room a place he never thought he would need to be. It was Emmeryn who was supposed to be exalt, she had the formal training, he didn't. he spent his time in the yard training, he didn't know the complexities of court. Their parents left him too it, he only came into the throne room for formal events that were few and far between and to be punished by their father.

Stood in the centre of the room was Chrom's trusted friend and close confidant, Frederick. With him was Mirriel, Laurent and Libra. Libra stood patiently but Mirriel and Laurent kept talking over one another while Frederick tried to keep up, not well though. Chrom coughed and they all turned around, Libra gave a warm smile while the others all looked at him stern faced, but they weren't known for their smiles so this didn't phase Chrom. "Fill me in what's happening?" Chrom started to regret this question when they all started telling them the issues that had been raised.

He could decipher that Mirriel was worried about the documenting of the battles that took place and the peace treaties that needed to be signed before the peace could be broken. Frederick was concerned with festival celebrations for the end of the war and arranging other events that would bring morale and hopefully increase commerce. Laurent had talked to the people and found that there was a need for materials and man power to start rebuilding the areas that had been destroyed during Grima's attack. Libra was concerned with religious ceremony, the people required space to bury bodies, more religious practice and for Chrom to lead a ceremony as his sister had done previously. There were parts that Chrom couldn't decipher over them all talking at once.

Then the topic came up that Chrom wanted to talk about the least. Frederick took a small step closer to Chrom "We know this is hard, but the people want a speech from you. And… that needs to be the time you tell them about Robin. And as your wife there will need to be a funeral arranged corresponding with a day or mourning." All but Libra lowered their head, Libra once again gave a warm smile. "M'lord Chrom, by doing this you will be laying her to rest with the gods, she will be at peace and you and the kingdom can move on into this time of peace, knowing that she is watching over." Chrom wanted to say that he didn't want to move on with her gone, that he didn't want to say that she was dead, but the warmth and peace that Libra exerted kept him silent.

As Chrom was going to give a reply to some of the issues, Sully and Virion ran into the throne room. They looked red faced and slightly shook. Virion opening his mouth to talk about Sully quickly interjected and began talking quickly and without hesitation. "Chrom! There have been reports of occurrences on the outskirts of the country, near the border to Plegia, I recommend we send people there as quickly as possible."

Frederick sprang into action as if he was ready for this eventuality "I will take a fast-moving group with me to get to the border as quickly as possible, we will hit the threat fast and hard. I can have the necessary people ready in under an hour." Frederick started to walk quickly to the exit towards the barracks. "I'm coming too!" They all turned to Chrom, he knew that they would start to reject his words and tell him it isn't a good idea. "If people are attacking my country again, then I will protect them. I will only stay and tell the people there is peace when I know for sure that there is peace and that means I need to come with you." Frederick nodded in agreement and they ran to get things ready.

It was midday when they were ready to go, it would take them a short amount of time to get to the border. As promised the fastest moving units were called together. They included the Pegasus knights Cordelia and Sumia, Cherche the Wyvern knight, Sully, Virion and Stahl and his little sister Lissa. They travelled at full speed leaving no room for conversation or stopping to say hello to the locals. It was early evening when they reached the villiage where the reports had come from. It was a small place with a river flowing through the middle and a large clock tower. The market place was large for the size of the village a simple place. Chrom looked around thinking that it looked familiar but he couldn't place it. They headed to the clock tower and met with the village leader. He greeted them politely but Chrom tried to rush him as politely as he could. He then told them what he had seen.

"There was a large lightning strike and then a dark cloud fell near the area. It got real cold and then silence. I don't think this place has ever been so silent, there wasn't even any bird song." Frederick asked if he knew anything else and he said no. No one had headed in that area since then, so no other reports had come in. It was decided that they would head to the area before it hot dark and if there was anything suspicious, head back to the village and regroup.

They rode to the area where the lightening was thought to hit, it was a large meadow. No enemy was in the surrounding area and there was a check for any booby traps in the bush. There was nothing suspicious. Chrom climbed off his mount and looked around. And then he saw something. He couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes. It filled him with joy and he thought in that moment that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He smiled and walked closer. Lissa then ran up behind him and smiled.

"Chrom? we have to do something." She looked up to her big brother, now looking a little bit more concerned.

"What do you propose we do?" They both looked at each other, knowing that this was just like before. Lissa looked down " I don't know"

"I see that you're awake now" A huge amount of relief and joy filled his entire body. Lissa looked from Chrom to the now awake Robin. "hey there" Chrom chuckles to himself and he can hear the excitement coming from Lissa. "There are better places to take a nap then on the ground ya know?" He smiles at his missing half and gives his hand to her. "give me your hand" She places her hand within this. Chrom feels like there couldn't be anything more natural as he helps her to her feet.

"Welcome back, it's over now"


End file.
